


What's in the Box

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: Hux has a gift to give Kylo when he comes home from work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post this ages ago! I really struggled to know what to do for this prompt. Credit for the idea goes to omega-hux - thank you so much!
> 
> Of course, if mpreg isn't your thing you're not obligated to read any of this.

Work had been long and hard. All Kylo wanted was to get home and curl up with Hux, forgetting the stress and strain of job. His journey home wasn't pleasant either. It seemed that everyone had had the same sort of day as him, and were in a foul mood.

To open the door to their apartment and step inside was an immense relief. Kylo felt himself relaxing as the welcoming sounds, sights and smells greeted him. From the kitchen he heard Hux calling out and a few seconds later his head appeared round the door. He looked radiant, and was smiling softly. Suddenly the long, terrible day at work was firmly in the past, and Kylo managed to find an answering smile.

"How was work?"

Kylo gave a snort, waving his hand dismissively as he walked over to hug Hux. "Not worth talking about," he concluded.

Hux nodded, welcoming the embrace. The swell of his stomach now made it hard for Kylo to hug him properly, and after holding Hux for a few seconds Kylo's hand slid down to rest on the growing bump.

"How did it go?"

Hux's hand came to cover Kylo's larger one, and his thumb stroked the back of Kylo's hand as he leant in and kissed Kylo. "Well," he said coyly, pulling away with a smile.

"Will you tell me after I've had a shower?"

Hux smiled, nodding as he stepped back. "Yes. I'll bring a change of clothes to the bathroom for you."

Hux could clearly tell Kylo had had a bad day, but Kylo also sensed that there was something more to Hux doting on him. Confused by it, but seeing no reason to protest, Kylo pulled Hux in for another kiss, before letting him go.

"Thanks," he said, turning towards the bathroom.

He'd stripped and was just stepping under the shower spray when Hux came into the bathroom carrying a bundle of clothes. He set them down and turned to Kylo.

"Will you come to the bedroom when you're done?"

"Sure?" Kylo agreed, wondering what Hux had in mind. He supposed he'd find out soon enough, and focused on washing himself thoroughly. The last of the work day sluiced away down the drain and Kylo settled back into his home mentality, looking forward to spending time with Hux and finding out how the scan had gone. He would loved to have been there, and had been furious when he'd found out he couldn't get time off work, but Hux had assured him it was okay and he would tell him ever detail later.

Looking forward to Hux making good on that promise, Kylo finished in the shower and dressed before going through to the bedroom. He was still scrubbing his hair as he walked through the door, and paused when he saw Hux sitting at the end of the bed, smiling. One hand was resting on his swollen belly, the other on a neatly wrapped present.

"Will you join me?"

"Of course," Kylo said, moving into the room and sitting in the space beside Hux. He wasn't sure if he should say something - ask something - but thankfully Hux spoke again.

"It went well," he started, sounding a little nervous. "The sonographer was happy with everything. The gel went everywhere though..."

Hux pulled a face and then reached for the wrapped box. It didn't seem particularly heavy.

"I, um," Hux said, speaking down at his lap for a moment. He then looked up at Kylo, worrying his lip. "I thought you'd like this."

More confused than anything else, Kylo accepted the gift. It was lighter than he expected, and after searching Hux's face for a few moments for an answer that wasn't given, he started unwrapping it. Inside was a plain box, and Kylo lifted the lid carefully, unsure of what he might find.

Inside was a doll. Made of soft-looking fabric and dressed in pastels with strands of blonde hair styles into pigtails, Kylo thought it looked like rather a pretty ragdoll. Why Hux would give him a doll, though, he couldn't guess.

"What--?"

He picked the doll up, and as he did he caught sight of something black and white lying beneath it: a photograph of the ultrasound. Kylo picked it up carefully, feeling a lump form in his throat. Their baby had grown a lot compared to the last scan. He turned to Hux, who was looking at him expectantly, nervously waiting. Waiting for...

Kylo looked down at the two objects in his hands, suddenly making the connection. His eyes went wide, and this time when he looked back at Hux he was silent because it was so hard to form words. Joy bubbled up within him, almost like the moment he'd first found out Hux was pregnant.

"It's a girl!?"

Hux was smiling now, and nodded. "They can't say with a hundred percent certainty, but yes. The sonographer could get a good look, and I didn't want to wait. I wanted to know."

"Our baby girl," Kylo said, his eyes damp as he put the doll down and touched Hux's belly. With the scan still in one hand he leaned down and kissed the bump. "Our little baby girl."

"We can start narrowing down the names too," Hux continued, stroking Kylo's damp hair. When Kylo sat up straight he kissed Hux, the touch desperate and lingering.

"I still like Padme."

"Mm," Hux murmured, halting the discussion for a later time. He tugged at Kylo's hair, pulling him in closer for another kiss, the mood shifting. Kylo felt the box slipping and then heard it clatter to the floor but didn't particularly care. It was the scan he held in his hand he was aware of, and when he pulled back he placed it safely to the side and then sat the doll next to it.

"Now," he said, turning back to Hux with an almost predatory grin. "How would you like to celebrate the news?"

Hux gave a huff of laughter and pulled Kylo firmly back towards him, clearly having no intention of leaving the bed for a long time.


End file.
